


风去云不回8

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	风去云不回8

龙小云被盯上了。

　　她非常清楚且毫不畏惧，那群男alpha仗着自己人高马大一副气焰嚣张的样子，龙小云歪了歪头嘴上勾起一丝若有若无的冷笑，茅台的气味乍闻起来柔软温和，可却又激的人满口辛辣，女alpha不仅气息刺鼻她的鲜血也无比刺人，反握着匕首的手刚韧且迅速，次次都能叫个高壮的黑兄弟倒在地上，她的身形轻灵，让人看得见却无法抓见，被划伤的臂膀流出些鲜血，信息素激荡双方血气更甚，龙小云不敢直接杀人下手颇有留情，直到对方全倒下才光留下个漂亮的背影。

　　“嘶…要回去跟boss说吗。”

　　“说了惨不说更惨啊……”

　　龙小云躲在废墟后面看着那伙人的离去，她咬紧手上防护重新给鞋绑了鞋带，她慢悠悠的跟在那伙人的身后，他们或许是害怕车子过分显眼边也不用车，可他们却也实在太没有防备心了。

　　龙小云在心里划了下位置，她知道东区那边大多是曾经的疫民区还有红巾军驻扎地，上次她申报过所有曾经的疫民区，也去勘探了一番确定了也已经恢复成普通的一片低矮房屋了，她点出可能是敌方根据地的几个地方也请求过航拍机的协助但是被打回来了，理由是在非洲过分显眼很可能会折损，龙小云咬了咬指甲，她略微的有点紧张，已经很接近了，她爬上略高地发现那几个混混去的地方夹在两个最普通的曾经的疫民区里头，并且也装的像模像样就是一个外资工厂的模样，她摸了摸鼻子四下看了看，这附近不算什么好地方，“外资工厂”左右是曾经的疫民区，前后荒芜一眼能见人，但后面那片草原里最奇怪，孤立着一座看上去十分美国式的工厂，她拍下这一奇怪的地方发给了石青松，然后转身离开。

　　今天顺利的过头了。

　　龙小云摸了摸鼻子，她最近有了很多奇怪的小动作，这些小动作都是冷锋喜欢的，她慢吞吞的往回走着，手揣着兜一脸淡定，走到码头不远处突然一把枪抵在她后腰上，龙小云笑了笑，突然的转身抓住Tundu的手往上一掰然后稳稳当当的接住了那把枪才松手，Tundu委委屈屈的跟在龙小云边上，他很奇怪最近龙小云为什么不去商船上做保镖了，龙小云双手揣着兜看了一眼Tundu，抿了抿唇。

　　“你觉得司机先生一个人不够？”

　　“不…好像很足够，但是又很奇怪，为什么你不去呢。”

　　龙小云抬起头看了一眼自己面前的这个冷锋住过五年而她也住了九月多的小屋，她摸了摸面前的门，然后缓慢的推开了这扇门，走进仿佛还夹杂着那浓郁海盐气息的房屋内。

　　龙小云背对着Tundu，屋内陈设的一切都还是冷锋在时的模样，甚至连床角那儿冷锋留下的那堆衣服都没变。

　　龙小云对Tundu的问题答非所问，Tundu却好像又听懂了什么一样。

　　“我不去，因为我爱冷锋，他现在需要我。”

　　

　　冷锋躺在床上生无可恋。

　　雅典娜手足无措抱着一个闹腾的要命的小娃娃，冷锋生下这孩子半月多没有人想着要给她取名字，老爹只叫她Girl，所以所有人都跟着叫姑娘Girl，冷锋却悄悄给小女孩起了个名字。

　　他叫她冷云。

冷云，冷锋和龙小云。

冷锋倒是喜欢这个小女孩，最近老猫就蹲守在他房间里照顾他，冷锋也觉得这么好一个使唤的人不用白不用，换尿布是他冲奶粉是他，每天还要领着芬里厄觅食顺便还得安抚孕后心情低落委屈又不高兴的冷锋，可谓是辛苦忙累惨，但是真正标记冷锋的老爹却迟迟没出现，omega的本能恐惧，他开始在夜里浑身发冷无声啜泣，他无法阻止自己的哭声，那种声音不像他生产时的痛苦凄厉也不是他在生产后因为剩余阵痛的委屈哭腔，他难受。

他觉得自己身上的玫瑰香气仿佛开败了，于是老猫会在他夜里难受无助的时候抱住他，只是闻上去就让人觉得无比新鲜的蔷薇香气一丝丝的抚慰着omega，冷锋开始奇怪，他奇怪老猫对他好的过分好的让他奇怪，冷锋在夜里睁开眼，老猫只是单纯的抱着它，然后好像察觉了他的动作，自然的抱着了他。

“冷吗？我听说omgea生产后手脚会发凉不舒服，我给你捂捂吧？”

老猫嘴上说的问句可是他已经握住了冷锋冰冷的手，他的足的确凉的吓人，冷锋眼中有纠结的神情可老猫没有看见，他捂热冷锋冰冷的足也温暖他的双手，冷锋看不懂，alpha难道不是会对其他alpha的omega产生异样的排斥心理吗，为什么老猫却对他这么好？冷锋看不明白，便不去想，老猫的双脚圈着omega较小的足，手握着青年的手，冷锋不再感觉冷，温暖的感觉让他舒服，于是他便沉沉睡去，梦里的他被一丛蔷薇花围着，蔷薇细心的剔掉自己的尖刺，拥抱着冷锋的身体，于是他感到温暖，阳光照耀他，他沉默着看着那阳光，走出蔷薇花丛，也无视那温暖，也没有回头。


End file.
